fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro's House/Chapter 4
Spyro romantic Elora lingerie Damon: Sophie, baby dragon, 2nd egg. Tomas: Baby Sophie, yeah amazing! Lateef: Well well well, baby dragon Sophie, small child, Spyro and Elora. Hunter: Take care if it doesn't work out I will be there. Sgt. Byrd: So much for the quick response. Sparx: Question? Sophie, baby dragons. Cleetus: I will not be able to attend the meeting, gotta go back. Sgt. Byrd: Wait Cleetus, not exit Spyro's house, okay. Cleetus: Right, Sir. Hunter: This tv skate park, extreme but that was the case but skate board. Lateef: All baby dragons, over to you as soon. Bartholomew: Eric lost, this Sophie, there is a chance baby. Sgt. Byrd: Good work Bartholomew, well done, completely understand if you don't want? Bartholomew: Thank Sir. Ana: Astor, sex fuck me. Astor: No thanks Ana. Sparx: Regret! Go go go go go go, Spyro. Spyro: Ah! Sparx. Bentley: Spyro and Sparx, dragon and dragonfly, my friend freedom. Cleetus: Bentley, so good to hear from. Tomas: Cleetus talk to you soon I hope It can wait until tomorrow. Lateef: Some kick- Delbin: Keeping up Lateef, you have a good. Spyro: Delbin, umm, Elora great sexy minds. Delbin: Okay Spyro. Cleetus: Delbin Playboy, book Elora. Delbin: So could we do a lot. Bartholomew: Hey, Bentley the Yeti, someth- Ah! Ana: Hello Bartholomew. Get ready cock. Bartholomew: No Ana, please let me know if you. Sgt. Byrd: Save Bartholomew, yeti talk about Bentley. Damon: Too bad Ana, sexy not cock. Astor: Damon umm, what this is about? Damon: Sure Astor. Cleetus: Castle is the only one who can help me Spyro. Sheila: Spyro, look at this when I get the money to you. Lindar: Not gems Sheila, no money to pay, my name Lindar. Hunter: Lindar, you have a great. Bathroom in round the clock is ticking, other side of the road and will not believe that I have. Sparx: Something else for you guys. Cleetus: Umm I don't know if you have any further. Tomas: Yes, dear I am going to try. Ana: Turn on Cleetus. Cleetus: Wait minute Tomas. Tomas: Oh fuck me Cleetus. Cleetus: Shut up, this is what you. Been trying to call but that. Ana: Oh dear come on Cleetus, get over here. Cleetus: Argh! No Ana. Tomas: Cleetus, mistake sexy. Ana: Come on Cleetus, fuck me. Cleetus: No one fucking here. Stupid Ana, no way, no way I can get a ride. Damon: Cleetus, almost done here then we are going to have. Hunter: Hmm, maybe we should just go. Tomas: Say hello to the family. Astor: My friend dragon, Tomas, all dragons. Elora: Ah, Spyro, romantic sexy love your picture. Sheila: Sadness No. Spyro: Ah, well dragon egg. Elora: Yes! Tomas: One second, no way. Hunter: Artisan's Home Spyro I love you Elora and Spyro. Cleetus: Not mean. Elora blowjob Spyro Spyro: Oh yeah. Elora: Mmm... Bartholomew: Camera sex scene. Bentley: Hey Bartholomew, blowjob Spyro and Elora. Bartholomew: So good. Spyro fucking Elora Elora: Ah! Spyro: Ah so much Elora. Elora: Ah yeah Spyro! Yes yes yes Spyro fuck me. Spyro: Sexy Elora. Elora: Yes! Ah ah ah yes I love you ah! Spyro: Ah! Elora: Mmm, Spyro. Spyro kiss Elora Spyro: Elora, next again. Elora: Yeah. Spyro fuck me. Spyro fucking Elora Spyro: Oh fuck Elora. Elora: Oh yeah Spyro ah ah ah ah! Bartholomew: Screen sex Spyro and Elora. Elora: Oh my gosh Spyro ah ah ah ah Spyro: Ah! Elora: Ah! Spyro: Thank Elora, sex scene Bartholomew's camera. Bartholomew: Bentley, this right. Bentley: 2nd baby dragon is Sophie. Spyro: Get try again. Elora: Okay. Elora blowjob Spyro Spyro: Ah. Spyro fucking Elora Elora: Ah Spyro! Spyro: Elora, tail fuck me. Elora: Yes little one, yes little young dragon. Ah ah ah ah. Spyro: Come on Elora fuck. Elora: Ah ah ah ah oh yeah ah! Spyro: Ah, fuck! Bartholomew: One minute, this is my ball. Elora: Last fuck me Spyro. Spyro fucking Elora Elora: Ah Spyro the Dragon! Spyro: Oh yeah sexy good fans. Elora: Spyro ah, yes, ah ah ah ah ah. Spyro: Cum penis yeah I love it. Elora: Ah ah ah pussy ah ah, ah! Spyro: Ah! Yeah, ah that's is. Elora: It's over sexy little dragon. Spyro kiss Elora Elora handjob Spyro Bartholomew: Sexy that's is over, the end. Bentley: So good sexy Spyro and Elora. Elora: Last handjob I'm finishing Spyro. Spyro: Ah ah ah! Ah Elora yes fuck me. Spyro cum throw Elora Bartholomew: I like it Sophie baby dragon. Bentley: Yes. Spyro: Oh fuck. To be continued Chapter «Previous | Next» Category:Spyro's House